Crazier
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: one-shot. Crazier by Taylor swift on request of Lizzie786. No demigods. Annabeth/Percy


**I own nothing. **

**This is for Lizzie786, because you requested it! :]  
**

**Annabeth's POV: [not a demigod]  
**

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

_I never really had gone with the wind... really. I just let it go, take its own path, you know? But that all was before I met him him being Percy. The world was so much brighter when I met him, I saw things that just weren't there before. The simple little things in life became so much more clear.  
_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

_I was trying, really I was, to find my way through life. But it almost seemed impossible, like no ever how far I tried I couldn't reach it. I was falling Then Percy came and my world changed for the better. I became more cheerful and did not feel as desperate. I felt happy._

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

_When I am around him I feel whole and complete. I feel like I am on cloud nine and it felt as if I was floating. I feel so loved. It makes me all bubbly inside and that is probably saying something for me Annabeth Chase. He makes me fall for him harder and harder every day even by saying the most idiotic things. The room no, the world is brighter when he is with me. He drives me crazy at times, but I love that about him. He is my seaweed brain. I am crazy in love with him. Then there's his sea green eyes. That you just get lost in and you always find yourself leaning in and you feel sparks as your lips touch. the sea green eye's where I see love when he looks at me.  
_

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

_I would watch him as he was not looking. From a distance that I always wanted to close. A distance that I new that no matter how hard I may try, I wouldn't be able to keep. I watched as he made life on your own. With not even the sky being his limit in the miraculous things he does. I mean he made me see knew things right? _

And you made it so real

_Around him it was all real. The world was a new place to explore. He was my world, and He was mine, and It was a nice fact to know. Everything seemed to remind me of him. Even the color blue makes me think of him. When I see a spider not only do I feel fear, but I remember the first time Percy found out that I was afraid of these little creatures. He took the bug away deciding since it didn't try to do anything to harm me it could still have a life and he took it outside. He held me as I trembled not even laughing at me about my fear as many others did._

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

_I saw new life in everything when he walked in my life. A new perspective of things, and I knew the countless time I smiled like a dope around him. He could just smile that crooked grin of his and The sides of my cheeks would lift up. There was also that contagious laugh of his..._

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

_ Every time we danced, I was practically floating, in the good way. I was falling in love. I always got lost in his eyes. I was going crazier, and falling in love even more than the second before._

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

_Life was different, for the better. I didn't want to hide it any more, I loved him. I wanted to show every one. Just kiss him in public to show everyone he was mine. Hug him just cause I wanted to. Feel his warm comforting arms where I always felt safe. that bubbly feeling I get when I see him. The feeling like nothing bad could happen to me when I was with him. The pleasure to call him mine and how everything felt perfect when he called me his. _

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

_The sparks I feel when I kiss him. How I never feel insecure around him. The fact that I never needed to do anything special to please him, cause I could just show up in sweatpants and he still thinks I am beautiful. Even if I do feel self-conscious for just a second about how I look, Percy can just look at me and it makes any doubts go away. He says the sweetest things. He makes sure I feel like a princess. He puts others before himself. He is so loyal. He is my prince. Percy makes me feel loved and I love him for that. He is handsome, but even better, he has such a good heart and soul. _

_"Percy" hmmmmm I like the way that sounds as it rolls of my tongue. I walked to one of my favorite places. It was in the forest, and if you walked where no one goes and in a cave, on the other side is a magical looking place. There was a waterfall and a meadow full of grass and flowers. There was this one path that led to a huge climbable tree. This was my favorite thing of the whole place, because carved on the tree was Annabrth+Percy together forever. With a heart surrounding it. And I guess it was true, cause together we lived for the rest of our joyus lives.  
_

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if you hated it. It was definitely not one of my best.:( I guess I'm disappointed in my self... I just had no inspiration right now... sorry.  
**


End file.
